


Thor and Loki's Adventures in Space - Your Hair or Mine?

by Daywriter106



Series: Thor & Loki's Adventures in Space [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brodinsons, Brothers, Gen, Little Brothers, Long Hair, Odinsons, Outer Space, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rescue Missions, Spaceships, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daywriter106/pseuds/Daywriter106
Summary: What boredom can lead to while in deep space.
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thor & Loki's Adventures in Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165175
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Thor and Loki's Adventures in Space - Your Hair or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> An exercise in writing humor. Or at least attempting to.  
> Also a try at not adding minute details while still telling the story.

"Can you please cease doing that?"

"What?"

Loki turned his glare on Thor. His brother was sitting in what Loki graciously called the co-pilots seat, his only acknowledgment that it was possible to control his ship from anywhere other than his Captain's seat. Not that he would willingly allow the buffoon to control the Soma. Now he tried to use his eyes to bore a hole in Thor's fat head however the idiot refused to acknowledge it. He simply continued to sit, staring out the front window while combing his long, blonde hair.

Finally, Loki ground out through clenched teeth, "That which you are doing. Cease it. Now."

Thor's lips may have twitched. "You'll have to be more specific, Brother. I am doing a great many things at this moment. Breathing. Gazing into space. Digesting breakfast."

"All of it. All of it, Thor. Along with combing your fur anywhere outside of your own chambers." Loki continued to glare, his fingers starting to twitch when Thor's only response was to slowly turn his head to look at Loki. It was that infuriatingly soft look of sentiment that drove Loki to a nearly uncontrollable need to stab the oaf. That look of affection that he sometimes forced upon Loki, the one that caused the god to clench his teeth and close his eyes. Which he did now.

"I'm maintaining my grooming habits. Weren't you the one who told me that I needed to resume them?" There was that annoying tone of teasing again.

Loki opened his eyes to Thor's indulgent smile. He pointed a finger in the idiot's face, "Stop it. Stop it right now. You trying to twist my words is painful to hear, you have no talent for it. So cease it, right now." Loki hated that he sounded like a petulant child but by the Norns, Thor was driving him mad. Madder.

"Very well." Thor's tone was full of brotherly tolerance that set Loki's teeth on edge. "as you wish."

"What I wish, is that you stop that combing. Your hair is everywhere." Loki looked back out at the stars, if he saw that imbecilic smile full of love and indulgence one more time he would stab him. Stab him twice.

Thor huffed out a breath that grated on Loki's nerves with how soothing Thor sounded with that oh so familiar sound. "I feel I must tell you that it is your hair that is all over." Thor fondly gazed at Loki. "I find it on every surface."

Loki had turned his head to gape at Thor as that git spoke lies, all lies. His mouth had fallen open and now he forced his teeth to snap together. "That's not true." Loki hated how his voice sounded like a child denying a well-known fact. He cleared his throat. "I do not-" He searched for a word, "Shed."

Thor's smile was lazy. "Like a cat."

Loki stabbed a finger towards Thor as if poking out an eye, "You take that back."

"Kitty, kitty, kitty."

Loki stood. He felt himself trembling as he loomed over Thor. "We shall see about that." He stomped off towards the rest of the ship.

Thor looked over his shoulder in mild curiosity, "Where are you going, Brother?"

Loki spun around, "I am going to search this ship and find every long, blonde hair aboard it. Then we shall see who is-" His lips sneered, "Shedding."

Thor stood and tucked the comb into his hoodie pocket. "Well I am certainly not going to allow you to search on your own."

Loki stared daggers at Thor though his voice was sly. "Why Brother, don't you trust me?"

Another soft smile met his hard mocking one. "With my life, Brother."

The antagonisim fell from Loki's face like a stone from the BiFrost. Loki stuttered to answer but found nothing came to his stunned mind except the unsatisfactory reply of, "Very well. We search together."

THREE HOURS LATER...

"This one is yours."

"It most certainly is not."

"Loki, look at it. It's black."

"It is not."

"And it has a curl to it."

"I do not have curly hair!"

From the front of the ship came a loud and rapid beeping before a female voice came over their communication speakers. "Can anyone hear me?" The voice was young and there was an obvious tone of stress in it. "Please? Our ship was attacked and, and, I need help. Anyone?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think I could have added to improve this little story.
> 
> Probably a one-shot if there's no interest.


End file.
